


Fandot Creativity - round 3 (doubt)

by VincyTab



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincyTab/pseuds/VincyTab





	

Arthur, you’ve tried to help me with Douglas, with Theresa… but why are you doing this ? What’s your purpose?  
I really don’t understand Martin, I just want you to be happy. I want everybody to be happy!  
What you get to do this? Really maybe you shouldn’t help me so much. I think that the Ipswich course didn’t work for you. You don’t understand the people yet!  
I know you doubt me, but in fact I know what do you want… and for that I haven’t use the course knowledge , but my heart.  
Martin was surprised after the Arthur’s words… Maybe it was time for him to say what was never said. While Martin was saying something Arthur stop him. I said you that I understand you and maybe now finally you understand yourself. That’s brilliant isn’t it?  
But if you understand me, why you didn’t say anything before now!  
If you don’t understand yourself how can you expect other people understand you?  
But you understand me!  
Of course, because I’m in love with you… and yes Ipswich has nothing to do with this!


End file.
